User blog:LexiLexi/How To Throw An Avengers Superhero Dessert Party
Ricky Eisen, Founder and President of Events and Celebrations by Between the Bread, has come up with some cool tips for throwing your very own Avengers-themed dessert party, including great Avengers-related recipes! Invitations: Eisen suggests invitations cut out in the shape of your favorite of the six avengers, and decorated with marker--easy! She also recommends using words like "BLAM!" and "KAPOW!" on there too. Décor: Channeling some of the most popular Avengers, use cutouts of spiders, paint them black, and hang little American Flags around. Perfect for emphasizing the Black Widow and Captain America. Centerpieces: Choose your favorite Avenger and decorate the table around that character. Use lots of primary colors, since comic strips are usually blue, yellow and red. Print outs of comic book pages covered in contact paper make great placemats. Feel free to include star-shaped confetti and paper cutouts on popsicle sticks that represent the Avengers. Music: Go with fun and simple music that channels the comic book feel. “Live to Rise,” the original song written for and appearing in the film is the first single from the Marvel Music/Hollywood Records release Avengers Assemble. This is a great song idea. Menu: For Hulk-themed beverages, consider freezing ice cubes made of water and green food coloring. The drinks will transform before the guests' eyes! Party Favors: As a parting gift, consider putting Avengers-themed cookies in a cellophane bag and close with a gold twist-tie – a perfect parting gift after the perfect party! RECIPE This is a great recipe for Avengers cookies that you can serve at your party! 1.Whip up a batch of your favorite sugar cookie recipe and use a cookie cutter to make character cookies. They make Superhero cookie cutters in the shape of many Avengers heroes. You can also use any oval shaped cookie cutter and instead fill in the details with your decorating. Once your cookies are baked and cooled, you are ready to begin decorating. 2. Use store-bought royal icing, or make your own (see the bottom of this page). Color with food coloring to achieve the various colors you want for decorating. Green is ideal for The Hulk, but you can also use yellow, blue, black, white, and brown. Place each color in a piping bag. 3. Begin by outlining the cookie in your base color. (If you were starting with The Hulk, outline the entire shape in green. Color in your outline with green icing and cover the entire cookie. (You can actually use a paintbrush to “paint” your cookie.) Give the base a few minutes to dry and choose your next color. For The Hulk’s hair, outline his hairline in black and proceed to fill in with black icing. You can continue to draw features in and watch your character come to life. How to Make Your Own Royal Icing 3 egg whites, at room temperature. We prefer dehydrated egg whites, available at most supermarkets. 4 cups powdered sugar 1/2 tsp cream of tartar food coloring (optional) Mix above ingredients with a little warm water until smooth. Add food coloring. Category:Blog posts